1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a method for manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate and a method for manufacturing the array substrate capable of improving quality of a displayed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image using the light transmittance of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide the liquid crystal display panel with light.
The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of unit pixels. The array substrate includes gate lines, data lines, thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) electrically connected to the gate and the data lines, pixel electrodes electrically connected to the TFTs, and storage lines forming a storage capacitor. The storage lines overlap the pixel electrodes to form the storage capacitor which maintains a pixel voltage applied to each of the pixel electrodes for one frame.
When the number of processes and the number of masks used in processes for forming the array substrate are reduced, costs are correspondingly reduced. To reduce the number of processes, an active layer may be simultaneously formed with the storage line. However, when light is applied to the active layer formed under the storage line to display an image, the active layer absorbs the light and thereby changes the capacitance of the storage capacitor formed by the storage line.
When the capacitance of the storage capacitor is changed, a kickback voltage becomes different from an expected level, and a deviation of the kickback voltage occurs in the pixels. The deviation of the kickback voltage may cause image flicker or a waterfall defect displaying stripes, thus deteriorating the quality of the image.